Lifeline
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: When the Waverider lands in an island in the middle of the ocean, not all the Legends are ready to enjoy a day in the beach. When Sara and Leonard finally bring their fears on the surface; other things resurface along with them. Captain Canary hurt and smut, enjoy!


It was Kendra's idea to land in a secluded island until Gideon fixed all the damages inflicted to the Waverider from the bounty hunter that was after them.

While Rip and Ray decided to stay aboard the ship to help with the repairs; all the other legends where forced to go outside and enjoy some down time.

Kendra and Jax quite enjoyed the sea, and Mick layed in the hot sand savoring all the heat from the burning noon sun. As for Stein, he was buried in a book under an umbrella and covered in sunscreen.

But two Legends weren't that excited for the team's day at the beach. Sara sat in a high cliff with her eyes closed and hands supporting the rest of her body against the rough surface. Leonard started walking up the cliff and settled a few meters next to her.

Sara took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning her head and looking at the man next to her. He had sat with his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them and looking at the ocean that was spreading in front of them.

"Really, Snart?" Sara questioned as she stretched out her legs in front of her. "You are the only person that could wear a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans when it's literally 104 degrees out here."

He quirked a brow at her words and scanned her face with his curious eyes.

"And why are you not swimming with Fireboy and the priestess?" Leonard asked her and felt Sara visibly tense at his words. She rubbed her hands against her bare thighs and let out a low breath.

"Water isn't that fun for me anymore." She told him and felt his eyes soften as he took her in. "Since the Gambit sunk and I was stranded in Lian Yu, I can't even get into a hot tub without flinching. And being in a place where water is everywhere isn't really helping me."

Leonard moved a little closer to Sara, carefully so he wouldn't fall from the cliff and tilted his head as he began speaking.

"You know, you are much stronger than I thought a person could ever be. Sometimes I think that there aren't almost any people as strong as you. Sara, you survived and being scared of going in the water doesn't make you weak. Nothing could ever make you look weak."

She cracked a small smile, meeting his burning gaze. Sara stretched out her hand and placed it over his, making him flinch-but not making him pull away, as she tentatively laced their fingers together.

Leonard eyes fell on their intertwined fingers, but remained silent as he continued gazing at the endless blue waves that came and went. Then Sara suddenly stood up, not leaving his hand and making him join her.

"Where are we going, canary?" He questioned as Sara began descending the cliff and walking into a small entrance that couldn't be seen by anyone on the main beach.

Once they exited the small space they were both surprised to see a beautiful small beach, which was encircled by high rocks. Burning sand covered the shore and then emerald and blue colored waves washed over it, cooling it.

Sara dragged Leonard by the hand until they were a few meters away from the clashing waves, so his boots wouldn't get wet. She took a deep breath and lifted her head to take a good look at the tall man next to her, who seemed all but confused.

"Why are we here Sara?" Leonard questioned the blonde, who was still looking at him, observing the way he spoke to her.

"We are here so we can both get over our fears." Sara said and Leonard's expression darkened as the words left her mouth. "It's because of your scars, isn't it? That's why you don't want to show your skin."

Her free hand had reached over and touched his wrist, delicate fingers slowly stroking over the grey sleeve-careful not to touch any more skin than he would have showed her. Once she saw that Leonard wasn't planning to speak, Sara took a step back and then in one shift motion, her tank top was over her head and lying in the hot sand.

He swallowed hard at the sight of her, sweaty from the hours that she had sat on that rock and only in a pair of shorts and a triangle orange bikini top that barely covered what it was supposed to.

"I have scars too, and I am not scared to hide them. I might be a killer, but I have the scars that made me who I am." Sara said and turned her back on him, putting her blonde hair in one shoulder and revealing all the scars on her back.

The soft skin of her back was torn and ripped with multiple scars, others deep and long and others small and superficial. But 4 caught his attention the most; three star shaped ones-probably the exit wound from the arrows that she was killed by and a nasty long one that started from her left shoulder and was lost in the orange fabric of the bikini's top. It looked like it was from a knife, but it wasn't stitched properly so it must have hurt like a bitch.

"This one," She said as she turned and touched the part of the long scar that reached under her left breast. "It's from an Asian knife. One of Ra's personal favorites. It was a test. If you could survive a wound like that all on your own; then you were really worthy. I was. But my scars have nothing on yours. You are the real survivor here."

Sara placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder and smiled up at him. Then he slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and passed it over his head, throwing it away. She saw it then.

Leonard's lean muscled body was covered in scars; most of them old and faint against his skin, but still there.

There were numerous burns that looked like they were from old cigarettes along his arms and a few more that seemed to be from gunshots. More stab wound scars that were badly stitched layed in his toned stomach, but out of all the scars in his upper body-the worst was the one on his ribcage. It seemed to have been really deep, with the scar tissue starting from the beginning of the ribcage and stretching down his lower abdomen.

Sara took a step closer, her fingers moving softly over the damaged skin of the damaged man in front of her. She felt Leonard shiver under her touch, but once again he didn't move away. His eyes were clouded and dark as he observed her delicate hands moving over his skin.

"December 1988. Lisa was barely seven years old and my father was planning a heist. She wanted to eat some cherry pie that my grandfather had brought us. I was sleeping upstairs. I was working the whole night before and I had come home at dawn. She didn't want to wake me up so she climbed on the kitchen counter and tried to reach for the pie. And as soon as she got it, she fell and into the table. She smeared the pie all over the blueprints. I heard the screams first; and then I heard the beer bottle breaking. The moment I saw him lowering that bottle in her collarbone I ran and moved her away from him. And he got so pissed that I moved her away he buried the bottle on me instead. If the t-shirt wasn't there…things might have been worse than a really ugly looking scar."

He waited for it. The pity and the disgust at his scars; he waited for her to take a step back and walk away. He waited for Sara to realize that she wasn't worth her time.

But she didn't. Instead, she kneeled on the soft sand and brushed her lips along the whole scar. Leonard felt the heat rise where Sara's lips had touched him and as she stood back up and brushed the sand off of her knees.

"The scars show who you are. You are a person that would do everything in his power to protect his sister. And this scar proves it." Sara said and smiled at him. Surprisingly, Leonard's mouth twisted into a smile too. "Come on, it's time for both of us to face our fears."

Leonard looked at Sara confused, but his expression changed instantly when he saw her skimming out of her shorts and she started walking to the ocean. He tried to focus on how vulnerable he looked in her eyes, rather than the matching bikini bottoms that were not even hiding the blonde's really toned behind. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her as she stopped, just so the waves would be hitting her feet. She was waiting for him.

"Sara…" He managed to say and she turned to look at him over her shoulder; arousing him more-if that was even possible at that point. Her hair shined golden under the sun's rays and her clear blue eyes were almost transparent as she looked at him with her warm and accepting gaze.

"Leonard." She almost whispered at him. "We must travel to the direction of our fears."

He then took a deep breath and started undressing; taking off his boots and then his pants which he set next to Sara's discarded clothes. If he thought that he was exposed before, Leonard had clearly been very wrong.

Wanting to cover his scars and his growing erection, walked next to Sara and looked at her, worriedly. She cracked a small smile and laced their fingers again. This time Leonard didn't even flinch and held Sara's hand stronger than before as the both began walking into the deeper water.

As soon as the water covered Leonard to the neck; it had reached Sara's neck only a couple of meters from the course, both of the legends let go of each other's hands and started swimming-still close enough to feel each other's body heat.

They were swimming in silence for a few minutes, until Sara suddenly started shaking, her lower lip trembling as tears started falling down her cheeks, which soon turned into loud sobs. Leonard swam closer; taking both of her hands in his.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked her and she just kept crying; unable to move.

"I…I remember how it felt. One moment I was ready to have sex with Laurel's boyfriend and the other the bed flipped and then…the sea was drowning me. God, I was so stupid…I was so stupid. I wanted everything that Laurel had. I wanted Oliver and I didn't care if I hurt her. I was talking to my dad on the phone that night and telling his that I was with a friend…When I was laying half naked with Oliver across the room. I didn't give a damn about Laurel, all I wanted was Oliver. And when I was sucked into the water and I was feeling the air being drained for my lungs…I thought that death was my punishment for doing that to my own sister…But as soon as I woke up in that deck in Lian Yu…I knew that there were punishments much worse than death." Leonard lifted his hands and wiped the tears that fell down Sara's cheek with his thumb.

"You are not that person anymore. You can't let your past determine who you are today. You are not the same girl that was on that yacht, just as I am not the same man who would double-cross and kill anyone to get the best possible score. You are much stronger, okay?"

The edges of Sara's mouth quirked upwards in a sad smile as she swan even closer to Leonard and wrapped her arms around his bare waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He reluctantly placed his arms on her shoulders and rested his cheek against Sara's head.

She felt Leonard's legs moving under the surface of the water and in each move; brushing against hers. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks and for a moment she was grateful that Leonard couldn't see her face. The grip on her hips tightened a little and she lifted her head to meet Leonard's eyes.

His gaze was burning over her; studying her face, the crook of her neck; her collarbone and then moving downwards to look over her bikini and the water droplets that were sliding down and getting lost on her exposed cleavage.

Sara felt her lips go dry at the way Leonard was looking at her; with a gaze full of unrestrained lust and it was so good to see his cold persona fade, along with his control in front of her.

"Leonard…" She whispered, and her voice was strained as her hand moved to his cheek this time; fingers stroking his soft skin.

"Sara…" It was the last things she heard; Leonard's voice coming as strained as hers did, before he had dipped his head and capture her lips with his; bottom lip between his top and bottom.

Their mouths moved together, soft lips rubbing against one another and when Leonard's tongue entered her mouth, Sara whimpered into the kiss and willingly brushed her tongue with his.

Suddenly, Leonard pulled both of them underwater, with their mouths still together; giving each other air, with their breaths moving rhythmically until the surface of the emerald water. The kiss turned hungry; with their mouths together and their tongues wanting more and more. Leonard's hands explored Sara's body as much as they could; rubbing her sides and waist as she snaked her hands around his neck.

Both of them now needing air; Leonard grabbed Sara from the bottom and lifted the two of them out of the water, breaking the kiss and leaving them both panting. Sara lifted her eyes and looked at Leonard; a smile forming on her lips that was more radiant than anything else that he had seen in his life.

Her hair was falling damp on her shoulders and droplets of water fell down her face and the part of her body that was exposed above the water. Leonard's eyes fell on her cleavage now and before she even knew it, his hands grabbed her from behind as his lips traveled down her neck, sucking her wet skin and nipping her collarbone with his lips and teeth. Small moans escaped her mouth as she placed her hands on Leonard's shoulders to keep herself in place.

His fingers moved; grazing the straps of her bikini on her neck, and then lower; in the strings on her middle back. He hesitated for a moment, but when Sara placed her hands on his lower back and let her fingers dance over the skin that was underwater; that was all the conformation that Leonard needed as he undid the knot on Sara's bikini and began sliding his hands across her skin and inside her now-loose bikini top.

Sara gasped as Leonard's hands palmed both of her breasts; thumbs grazing over her nipples and the contact making a moan escape her lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing his short-cut hair, she encouraged Leonard to grab her from the hips and bring one pert nipple to his mouth.

Both of Sara's hands pulled his hair again, as his mouth sucked at bit her wet nipples and started moving both of them closer to the shore. By the time that they were both out of the water and basically dripping wet, Leonard stretched out his t-shirt and placed Sara on it-its size being enough to protect most of Sara's body from the sand. She wrapped her legs around his hips as soon as he knealt on the sand; pressing the wet fabric of her bikini bottom against Leonard's boxers that clung onto his skin like a second skin.

"God…You are so beautiful." He murmured as his hands untied the knot on her neck and let the top fall off of her body. Leonard quickly got it out of the way and he immediately started kissing down her stomach, until Sara pulled him up and connected his lips again; kissing him with lust, biting and nipping his lip.

Her hands snaked even lower on his body; her fingers pulling his boxers down his legs and then going up to cup his face.

"Len…I want you so much…" she whispered to him; not an order or a statement. Just a plea from a woman enchanted and under a spell.

"You really want to do this; with me?" Leonard asked her, his hands roaming down her body and his lips trailing kisses down her neck and breasts, leaving her breathless.

Instead of answering, Sara untied the strings on her almost nonexistent bikini bottoms exposing herself completely on the man above her. Earning a grunt of approval from Leonard, she pulled his basically on top of her, pressing their chests together as if she wanted to say: _"I need you"._

Obviously Leonard took the hint; pressing himself on her entrance and making Sara take a sharp breath. Once she felt him bury himself inside of her, she moaned at the overwhelming sensation, the size of him, the feeling of the man she adored so much being fully connected with her in both physical and mental level.

They slowly developed a rhythm, moving slowly with their hips slamming together in unison and moans coming out of both of their mouths from the contact. After a while the rhythm was slowly fading and the animal instincts took over; lips biting skin and hands gripping on hips so tight that it would leave bruises after a while.

Both of them, screaming as they reached their climaxes in perfect unison; coming apart completely and letting all of their walls fall.

Afterwards Sara stood up, looking at Leonard through the radiant rays of the sun and she stretched out her hands to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Care to join me for a swim, Len?" she asked him and he stood up, a smile rising in his own face too at the sight of her; naked, free and…happy.

"I thought you would never ask." He answered; lifting Sara up and carrying her to the see again.

And from that day forward Sara knew that she wasn't afraid of the water anymore.

Because she had finally found her lifeline in Leonard Snart; and surprisingly, he had found his.


End file.
